This invention relates to an improved device and method for adapting separable fasteners, particularly those of the hook and loop type, for attachment to other objects such as polyurethane foam seat cushions for automobiles, furniture and the like. In this method one portion of a separable fastener is incorporated into the foam object during the molding process for subsequent attachment to another object carrying the mating portion of the separable fastener. The fastener of this invention provides a greater degree of design flexibility both as to shape and depth of structure than prior art products.